


Quieting Demons

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man had his demons and a need to exorcise them sometime - alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quieting Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM 2016** : 1

He often rode all the way out to his shack just to get away from the sounds of the people inhabiting the small town. Chris couldn't even explain why it got to him some days, only that the constant clatter and talk slowly wore him down until he couldn't think straight anymore. On those days he simply needed to be alone with his memories and a bottle of the good whiskey rather than the rotgut they sold in the saloon. Buck had learned not to fight him over it, to let him go, and Josiah simply accepted that every man had his demons and a need to exorcise them sometime - alone. J.D. hated the idea of anyone being alone but Chris guessed it was because he was scared more for himself, grateful to find this ragtag family after losing his mother. As for Ezra, he needed to be with people even though he set himself apart from them in a crowded saloon, as if the noise that rankled with Chris had the opposite effect on him, calming his demons.

Nathan simply accepted this need to be alone was just a part of Chris, and gave him some breathing space.

The only one who truly understood him was Vin, and maybe that was because he had his own demons riding him sometimes, sending him out into the wilds to make his peace with nature.

After a day sweating in the sun, fixing the corral fence that had broken in the last storm, Chris stripped off to wash the sweat and dust off his skin before closing his door on the world and taking to his bed. Once the sun set he lit his oil lamp, letting it cast its sickly orange glow around the single-roomed shack. He closed the heavy drape that curtained off the bedroom and placed the lamp on the bedside table, dimming it until its light barely stretched across the width of the narrow bunk.

With his muscles loose and tired from a hard day's work and his mind calmed by the simple sounds of sawing wood and the thump of a hammer driving in nails, Chris felt the silence descend like a heavy blanket, allowing him the luxury of thoughts he kept at bay. The first image was a smile, sweet and shy, and blue eyes crinkled with quiet laughter. The next was of strong, agile fingers caressing a mare's leg, finger loose on the trigger. His own fingers slipped beneath the light blanket, a soothing path down from belly to thigh that slowly ignited his body, setting him to a slow burn as his fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. He sighed as he imagined it was Vin's fingers, calloused yet gentle, dragging the pleasure from him in easy strokes until he spilled over his hand with a soft gasp.

After a quick clean up, he lay back, drifting a little in thought of what he wanted but couldn't have, before leaning across to turn off the lamp. Tomorrow he'd head back into town but tonight he let the dark and the silence seep into his body and mind, and allow himself the luxury of dreams before he slept.

END  
 


End file.
